Fun On The Sky Deck
by Nowhere697
Summary: Zack meets a girl and gets some. Pure Sex. Straight. Zack/OC


_'This girl is bold.' _Was all Zack could think.

First date, and already he was getting some. He rarely got some on the first date, and when he did, it was usually in his cabin.

But this girl had been _very_ forward. Things had started out simple enough. They had had a nice date. Zack had been thinking about fornicating from the beginning, but not too much. He usually had to play the gentleman for several dates before he could get that. With most girls. But it seemed obviously she had been thinking the same things he was.

Zack had thought she'd be relatively easy to get with from the beginning, which was why he had gone for her in the first place.

Perhaps some, like Cody, would say that it was wrong to get with a girl for the sake of just having sex, but Zack was horny, and the sessions of relieving himself alone in his cabin or with the assistance of his computer and certain websites weren't doing much for him anymore.

It rarely helped him much. He'd had the real thing, had the real thing many times, and he was too addicted to the real thing.

The perks of having a cabin all to himself.

But apparently, not only was Ashley just as much interested in fornicating as he was, but she also seemed to find the allure of having their fun outside much more thrilling. They were on a fairly secluded area on the boat's top deck, the sky above was just beginning to fade from evening noon to twilight. There was enough light, enough of a good chance they could be caught. They were in a narrow walkway which connected to a much more open area. It dead ended at a spot where there was a utility closet, but Ashley hadn't been content to take their activities privately inside. She was content to take him here, she had led him to this place immediately following their dinner, which he was a little confused of, not knowing exactly where they were going, then she had shoved him up against the wall, and all confusion had left him when she had unbuckled his pants, pulled them down to his knees, and started fellating him.

So here he was, outside, all caution thrown to the wind, with this girl's head in between his legs, her blond hair whisping back and forth as she bobbed along on his cock with great gusto.

And she was good. _Very _good.

It was all Zack could do to keep from moaning out loud as his head kept going back and hitting the wall behind him, his eyes gazed up at the heavens, at the stars that were now just starting to show through the sky as the light from the sun became dimmer and dimmer, covered only by patches of scattered clouds.

And then he would look back down, and see her face, looking very cute as she moved her head along his rod, back and forth, back and forth.

His hands were gripping her head as if to let go was life or death. It wasn't, it was just the extreme pleasure he was feeling.

He briefly wandered what might happen if one of the maintenance crew were to walk back here right now. Or a guest. Or Mr. Moseby.

Her hand was at the base of his penis, her fingers wrapped around it like an O shape gripping it as if a vise, and suddenly she pulled back and stayed there, sucking on nothing but the tip and sucking hard.

Her fingers started moving up and down over the penis quickly, masturbating him, as she continued to suck the tip like a straw.

Zack threw his head back again and tried _real_ hard not to moan.

He was going to cum soon. So close. So close. So much pleasure.

All of a sudden, she went down on him completely, deep throating him, then came back up then deep throated him again. This time he did moan.

Then she took her mouth off him and looked up at him.

"I want you to cum in my mouth."

He needed no further instruction. Gripping the back of her head with his left hand, he took his penis with his right hand and started masturbating vigorously, as her waiting and eager mouth hung open, ready to catch his cum.

And cum he did.

He let out another strangled moan as his semen began to leap out of his cock into her waiting mouth, three, four, five long ropes of cum, the feeling of perfect pleasure as each rope passed through his penis hole into her mouth, each finding its way into its mark, some of it which ended up dribbling down her jaw.

As he came down off his high, she slowly and seductively licked the remainder off the bottom of her mouth with her tongue.

This girl was a swallower.

Then she gently came up and planet a soft kiss on his lips, rubbing the back of his head with her right hand.

"See you tomorrow." She said, sounding more as a command than a statement.

Then she turned and sauntered off, leaving a panting, dazed Zack, still standing there half naked like an idiot with his pants down around his legs and his flacid cock still dribbling the last remains of his cum.


End file.
